Warriors cats of wolfclan the new awakening book 1
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: When all seems quite again in wolfclan a devastating sickness rampages threw the clan and it's up to Littleflower and Fireflower to save there clan mates. Will littleflower give up or save her clan from the grate sickness


Warriors cats of wolfclan: the new awakening book 1. The grate sickness.

Prologue.

Ghoststar lied in the medicine den sobbing as the waves of nausea filled her small body. The fireclan warriors looked at her sadly "is there anyway we can help you?" hollywisper mewed. "no I'm finished and there is nothing you can do about it" she sobbed "then the sound of a owl screech filled the air. Cats screamed and ran in all directions "grate starclan a bad omen as came to the clans" fleetwind screamed.

Chapter 1.

"well it's grate to be home now I can get a good night sleep" Flamestripe purred happily then a meow from up on the hill and a small black Tom came running toward Flamestripe's den. "Diesel" Flamestripe mewed the small Tom rubbed up against Flamestripe Swiftblaze laughed into her paw "he's so cute it's sad he was razed by those stupid twolegs" she mewed. "well I'm going to get some sleep now ok because I feel like I could sleep for a moon" Flamestripe yawned "ok all let you rest". Littleflower sat at the entrance to the medicine den closing her eyes as the setting sun warmed her face, "o thank you starclan for letting are leader come home" she mewed. Then a scream came from in the elders den. "grate starclan Scratch is dead!" Redstar screamed Littleflower ran over to the elder's den and ran threw the entrance. "what's going on?" she meowed franticly "scratch he's not breathing" hunter mewed in shock. Littleflower licked scratch's head then backed away in horror "he didn't die from old age he died from sickness" she mewed. "was he coughing or complaining of a sore belly?" "no he was just sweating a lot and he had a sore throat, we thought it was just a sore throat" Redstar sobbed. "what can I say I've never seen something like this" Littleflower thought to her self the small she-cats mind raced a cat had just died from sickness she'd never seen before. Then a yell came from the warriors den. "Mistybreaze is sick" Stormfur meowed, Littleflower ran over to the warriors den and looked at the silver she-cat that lied on the ground. Littleflower felt like her stomach was in her throat tears filled her eyes and she started crying. "I don't no what this sickness is" she sobbed. Then she started panting heavily and ran to the medicine den and started eating some thyme, after a Moment she started to relax. "o starclan what should I do?" she mewed to her self as she looked up at the sky then Smoky walked into the den a worried look on his face. "are you ok?" he asked "yea I'm fine just a little scared that's all" Littleflower replied, "no reason to be afraid I no you you'll find a cure in no time Smoky mewed.

Chapter 2.

The next morning the sun rose in the sky light shined onto the wolfclan camp making the warriors den shine bright gold in the light. Littleflower opened her eyes and yawned and stretched digging her claws into the soft dirt then she started licking off the moss that stuck to her pelt. She then remembered the sickness, a shiver went up her spine and her fur stood on end. "well I half to find a cure for this sickness and see if it works" she mewed. She felt encouraged by Smoky's words from the day before so she grabbed some chickweed and feverfew Then walked over to the warriors den with the herbs in her mouth in the den the clan warriors still sat around Mistybreeze's body. She set the leafs down by Mistybreaze and mewed "Mistybreaze eat this chickweed it will help your cough" Littleflower meowed "ok" Mistybreaze replied the she-cat ate it slowly then sighed. "good job now this flower is fore your fever and chills just take your time eating it ok" Littleflower purred. Then Mistybreaze ate the flowers and started purring, "I feel a, a," just then mistybreaze vomited up Servile mouth full's of evil smelling bile. "o foxdung" Littleflower growled then Mistybreeze closed her eyes and past out, littleflower ran over to the silver she-cats side and started rubbing her side. "Mistybreaze? Mistybreaze? Wake up" Littleflower sobbed mistybreaze didn't move "Littleflower I'm so sorry" Wolfheart meowed. "no!" Littleflower cried tears falling down her face, Wolfheart closed his eyes the memory of when his first true love Mistycloud died in the battle with waterclan a tear fell out of his eye. He new that littleflower felt the same way he did on that fateful day long ago. "I better go tell Flamestripe about this" Smoky meowed his paws shuffling in dirt, smoky walked threw camp with his head low to the ground "how can I make this so Flamestripe won't faint I no how nerves he gets" Smoky thought to him self. Smoky walked into Flamestripe's den "Flamestripe I have something to tell you" he meowed Flamestripe opened his eyes "what is it Smoky?" he mewed. "Scratch and Mistybreeze are dead" smoky sighed, "how'd they die?" Flamestripe asked. "sickness" Smoky meowed "grate starclan do you have a cure for it yet?" "no we don't yet but wear looking for one".

Chapter 3.

Just then Fireflower came into the den "Flamestripe a strange cat has been sented near the wolfclan boarder" she mewed "what?" Flamestripe meowed. "yes" "well then I need to go find out who this cat is ". Flamestripe crept threw the bushes "is this sickness rille going to cause all this trouble I can't think about that now" flamestripe thought to him self. Flamestripe stopped and smelled the air. The sour sent of sickness filled his nostrils "there is some cats near the border" he mewed to him self he had to attack what ever strange cat that was behind this bush. Flamestripe swallowed the bitter tasting bile that rose in his throat and quietly walked crept threw the brambles trying not to make a sound, then he peaked his head threw the opening in the bush. A vary sick looking warrior sat on the ground moaning and sobbing holding on to it's belly. Flamestripe dug his claws into the ground and went into a attack crouch he then jumped out from the bush and onto the warrior, the two cats rolled around on the ground

Hissing and snaping at each other. "the golden Tom bit flamestripe on the leg making blood fill the warriors mouth then Flamestripe scratched the cat across the nose cutting it open. Then the cat closed it's eyes waiting for Flamestripe to kill him then Flamestripe stopped, "so you finally gave up attacking my clan hay" Flamestripe spat. The warrior sat up horror stricken on his face then took off back tword fireclan. "and don't come back!" Flamestripe meowed Then Flanestripe remembered that the cat was sick an that the cat had bit him "grate starclan need to go clean my cuts or else all get sick" he meowed to himself. He ran towed the river then stopped at the edge he stared down at the turning water and gulped, "I no I hate water but I half to jump in it's get wet or get sick" he mewed to him self. He took a deep breath took a few paw steps back then ran forward and jumped in. The water was cold and it burned the skin under his pelt he swam up to the surfaces and sucked a breath air into his lungs. Then a meow from Up on land made him jump, "going for a swim I see" Smoky meowed "a, yea I am do you wish do join me?" Flamestripe mewed. "sure" Smoky purred the black tom jumped into the water splashing Flamestripe with water. "hay watch it" Flamestripe meowed "why scared of a little water splashing on your face" smoky teased. "no I'm not" Flamestripe mewed splashing water at Smoky. "scaredy mouse!" Smoky meowed "o rille well let's see who's a scaredy mouse after I'm done with you" Flamestripe purred. The two cats splashed water at each other for hours.

Chapter 4.

When Smoky and Flamestripe came out of the water they fell down onto the shore the tuffs of there fur covering there eyes. Smoky shook off the water that stuck to his pelt and started licking him self. Littleflower opened her eyes blue flames surrounded her the flames wear cold as ice and burned the grass and trees "what can I do starclan what can I do to stop this sickness from spreading" she mewed. Then a bright blinding flash shot in her direction then she woke up, and Fireflower came into the den "Littleflower all the apprentices are sick and some of are warriors are getting sick two" Fireflower meowed. "O STARCLAN NO!" Littleflower cried, "we half to find a cure for this sickness before it kills us all" "but we have none" Fireflower mewed. Littleflower laid down on the ground head between her paws "wear all doomed" she meowed. Then her eyes grew wide with fear and she sat up and started to panic. "we can do this Littleflower you can't give up now" Fireflower meowed

Littleflower looked up at Fireflower tears in her eyes "don't you get it we have no cure for this sickness and there's nothing I can do"Llittleflower

sobbed. Fireflower looked at Littleflower sadly her heart felt like it was melting like snow in the winter, "please Littleflower don't give up please" she meowed trying her hardest not to cry. "it feels like your blaming me for the sickness and because I half no cure i'm a bad medicine cat" Littleflower mewed.

Fireflower started crying "you can't give up Littleflower we need a cure and you are the only hope" Fireflower sobbed. Littleflower closed her eyes and ran out of the medicine den. Then a battle cry filled the air Flamestripe looked over his shoulder And fireclan warriors came running threw The forest and into camp. The wolfclan warriors ran out of the den and attacked the fireclan cats, screams and meows filled the air as peaces of fur went flying and blood shot on to the ground. "Fleetwind how could you attack are clan at such desperate times" Flamestripe spat Fleetwind let out a loud angry laugh. "you see Flamestripe more kits have been born and we need more room in are territory" Fleetwind snarled. "you don't need more room your fine with what you've got I," but then Flamestripe stopped speaking as a claw fell from above him. It sliced along his side swiftly he let out a blood curdling scream as the pain filled his body. Tears fell down his face as he cried loudly he closed his eyes and saw him self as a kit, meeting Swiftblaze in a twoleg nest going into the wild. Slipping on ice and playing in the snow and finding wolfclan and becoming a warrior. He opened his eyes and threw fleetwind off of him then he sat up and ran toward the medicine den. "I got to make it can't be my time to die yet" he thought to him self. He ran into the medicine den, Fireflower was sitting in the den sobbing softly "Fireflower help me please!" flamestripe cried. Fireflower looked at Flamestripe "I don't no where littleflower is" Fireflower mewed, flamestripe then closed his eyes and pasted out. "no!" Fireflower cried, she ran threw the Wolfclan camp. "mousedung! where is she" she thought to her self, then she looked threw the crowed of hissing and growling cats and in the dust Fireflower could see littleflower sitting by the stump. "LITTLEFLOWER!" Fireflower called she ran over to Littleflower panting franticly then she stopped by the small medicine cat. "Littleflower I need your help fast" Fireflower meowed "what is the point I can't help the sickness" littleflower sobbed.

Chapter 5.

"don't say that and Flamestripe is hurt bad" Fireflower meowed "WHAT!" littleflower screamed. "yes he's got a big cut on his side and he's losing a lot of blood", the two cats ran toward the medicion den. Littleflower lied down beside Flamestripe's body and looked carefully at the big open wound on the side of his stomach. The pieces of fur and drops of blood made littleflower's belly turn, "is he going to survive?" Fireflower asked. "his wounds are deep but he is a strong warrior he will survive just get me some raspberry leafs". "all do what ever I can to save our leader" Fireflower meowed, Fireflower ran threw the forest as fast as she could jumping over logs and scurrying threw brambles. Then she stopped and looked up at a big raspberry bush and purred happily "yes I found it" then she grabbed three of them with her teeth and ran back to camp. When she reached the medicine den littleflower was sitting down waiting "I brought three just incase" Fireflower meowed. Littleflower nodded her head and grabbed the leaf and placed it on Flamestripe's wound, fireflower looked at the two cats nervously sweat dripped from her pelt. Then Flamestripe coughed and started breathing "yes he's alive!" littleflower purred "good job Littleflower see you can do it" Fireflower purred. "fireflower I may of saved flamestripe but the doesn't I can save the clan" littleflower mewed. Flamestripe opened his eyes "l, Littleflower y, you can do this" Flamestripe rasped in a soft voice. "but Flamestripe I can't it's to much for me and I can't find a cure" littleflower sobbed. "d, don't say that y, you can do it" Flamestripe meowed "you rille think so?"Llittleflower asked "yes I, I do" Flamestripe mewed. Fireflower looked at the two cats and let out a long sigh

"Littleflower I have something for you" "what?" Littleflower purred "come with me I will show you" Fireflower meowed. The two cats ran threw the forest and threw a muddy swamp then on to a big rock by a feld, "what are doing hear?" Littleflower asked "look littleflower look whats growing in that Feld" fireflower mewed softly. Littleflower looked in the Feld was rows of yarrow and tansy "grate starclan" Littleflower hissed in amazement. Littleflower's heart sank this couldn't be the clans end now "you must give this to your clan Littleflower the fate of your clan is in your paws" Fireflower meowed. Littleflower ran over to the swamp and grabbed some skunk cabbage leafs and but it on the rock, then she ran threw the Feld purring happily she gabbing yarrow and tansy and putting it in the big leafs.

"now come on let's go save wolfclan!" Littleflower mewed the two cats ran threw the forest and back to wolfclan when they got back to camp littleflower was horrified by what she saw. Cats on the ground crying and sobbing "Littleflower help us please fireclan won and there are sick and hurt warriors every where". Tumblefoot sobbed, "looks like your going to be a vary busy medicine cat" Fireflower mewed. "yep now lets help all the hurt cats first" Littleflower meowed.

Chapter 6.

As the day went on Littleflower worked hard curing all the warriors pain "now Windystar you half to keep the leg still for a few days ok because you sprained it badly" Littleflower mewed. "ok now that all the hurt warriors are cured we need to help all the sick cats" fireflower mewed. Littleflower walked over to the apprentices den and sat down beside Bramblepaw, "now Bramblepaw this yarrow will make you vomit up the sickness in your body ok" Littleflower meowed. "but littleflower I'm scared" Bramblepaw sobbed "well don't be you will be just fine" littleflower mewed, she gave Bramblepaw the yarrow and he Swallowed it. then Littleflower started rubbing Bramblepaw's throat and Blamblepaw started heaving then sap out a mouth full of fowl smelling green bile. "do you feel better now" Litlleflower asked "yea I do actually" Bramblepaw replied. "now can you eat some tansy for me?" "sure" Bramblepaw mewed he took the leaf from Littleflower and started eating it. After he gulped down the last bight he laid down and fell fast asleep "thank you starclan for saving are clan with these herbs" Littleflower purred. The same thing happened to every sick cat from apprentice to warrior to elder. And after a week of recovery Flamestripe got his strength back, "let all cats old a nuff to catch there own pray join me at the cliff for a clan meeting" Flamestripe yowled. All the clan cats ran threw the forest and to the bottom of the cliff Flamestripe cleared his throat then meowed. "I'd like to thank are medicine cat Littleflower for bringing are clan back to health and for saving me at my most desperate moment". The crowd lit out a cheer Littleflower got up on to the top of the cliff purring happily, "Thank you Littleflower" Flamestripe mewed the small she-cat started blushing. "o it was nothing" she meowed swiping her paw in the air "no Littleflower you saved are clan you should be proud" smoky purred. Littleflower's heart sank and tears of joy fell from her face "thank you I'm truly honored to be medicine cat of this wonder full clan and if it wasn't for Fireflower I don't no. Where this clan would be" the crowd cheered happily. As the sun set the clan slowly started to recover from the sickness and Littleflower fell fast asleep knowing that her clan was safe. But Deep in the forest water was pacing back in forth, "all right waterclan I'm tiered of sitting and waiting for wolfclan to serenader we need to take over that clan it is time for the finale battle" water spat.

To be continued...


End file.
